Ripped Apart
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: This is a story about Mikey's death that will lead to the Dear You songs. Please tell me what you think. Rated T for suicide, violence and angst. 2003 universe. "Dear You" is now up!


**Ripped Apart**

_Michelangelo_

I'm Michelangelo

And I'm fifteen

So someone,

Please help me

I'm too weak to stand

I'm too weak to sit

Look at me, everyone

I'm bleeding, don't you see?

Blood trailed over

The entire place

Someone, please help me

Before time is up

I can't call my father

I can't call my brothers

So please help me

Until the rain stops, okay?

If you want to know how this happened

Sit down and listen

I'm just warning you

Please save yourself...

* * *

It was another heck of a night at the lair and everyone did their own thing. Leo was training, Raph was watching television, Don was doing his invention and Mikey? Well, he was just about to throw the biggest prank ever. Of course, it didn't take him a week. Rather, it only took two hours to get everything ready.

He was well, excited.

Using his ninja stealth, he jumped on the ceiling and began to "get" some stuff.

First, he sneaked into Don's lab. On a table was the latest invention he made.

Don soon exited his lab to get some coffee.

Mikey jumped down from the ceiling and took Don's invention.

Then, he jumped back at the ceiling and went to where Raph's precious thing is: the ShellCycle.

...

Mikey looked at the broken ShellCycle and snickered.

"Well, Raph should have done it now."Mikey stated, getting the handlebars.

Lastly, he went to Leo's room.

...

Leo was training with his katanas.

"Not good enough..."he mumbled. Again, he did the same kata all over again.

After fifteen minutes, Leo decided to have some salami sandwich.

Mikey jumped off the ceiling and got the katanas, replacing it with rubber chickens.

After that, he left the dojo, ready to put his plan to the test.

...

"Has anyone seen my latest invention?"Don asked.

"Has anyone seen the handle bars?"Raph asked.

"Has anyone seen my katanas? I found rubber chickens instead."Leo said.

Soon, they looked down at the X mark.

"What's with the X mark?"Raph asked.

Soon, Mikey launched a garbage bag full of butter on his brothers.

"MIKEY!"They exclaimed.

Mikey just laughed out loud.

Then, Raph pinned him to the wall.

"Raph, what's happening?"Mikey asked, terrified.

Raphael sneered at him.

"Michelangelo, when the hell will you stop these childish pranks?!"Leonardo growled. Now, Mikey's spine shivered.

"Leo..."

"We get so sick of these stupid, childish pranks that we might be fed up with you one day!"Raphael exclaimed.

"Raph..."

"You better stop these pranks before we're fed up with you! We're almost fed up! We're fed up with you being late for training, we're fed up with you boasting about the Battle Nexus Champion, we're fed up with your whiny voice, we're fed up from saving you, and most importantly, we're fed up from your childish pranks!"Don exclaimed.

"Don..."

"I wish you would grow up!"Raph exclaimed, dropping Mikey on the floor.

"You are a burden, Michelangelo! You always were!"Don exclaimed.

"Clean up the mess you made and don't even bother going with us."Leo sneered.

"Yes, Leo."Mikey mumbled, getting the rag.

Tears ran on his face.

...

While cleaning up the mess he made, he kept thinking on what his brothers said. Did they really mean it? Was it true what they said? Were they ever going to forgive him?

Those were the thoughts that revolved around his head.

Once he finished cleaning the mess he made, he decided to entertain himself a bit. But it was hard to find something, though. He read the comics several times, he hated what's on the television and their was no brother to prank on. He could go with Master Splinter but he doesn't want to do it to his own father.

...

It was already near midnight and Michelangelo yawned. His brothers have not returned from their patrol.

_It's almost midnight. They were suppose to return two hours ago._He thought, yawning.

He looked at his nunchuks on the table.

_It couldn't hurt going topside for a while..._he thought. He grabbed his weapon and headed topside to look for his brothers.

...

Alas, he saw his brothers, fallen.

"Guys!"Mikey exclaimed.

"Just the guy we wanted to see..."a voice said.

A man who had brown hair, green eyes and smells like beer, stood behind the orange clad turtle.

"Who are you?"Mikey asked angrily.

"We are the SkullZones."the man said.

"So in short, you are a gang, right?"Mikey asked. The man face-palmed.

"Skulls, attack!"the man exclaimed, putting out his gun. The "Skulls" also put out their guns too. Michelangelo brought out his nunchuks.

"Don't Mikey!"Don exclaimed.

"Get out!"Leo exclaimed.

"This is our fight!"Raphael exclaimed. One of the Skulls tied them up and covered their mouths with their bandannas.

Soon, one tried to shoot him but Mikey his nunchuks to wrap it around the person's neck. One choked and fell out of the roof. The next one tried to shoot but before he could even do it, Mikey punched the guy's jaw and shot him. One brought out a taser but Mikey kicked him in the stomach and electrocuted him using the taser. The rest of them were pretty easy. Mikey kicked them in the stomachs, shot them or hit them with his weapon. Blood came out on his limbs but even though he was weak, he didn't give up.

It was the leader who was standing. Blood came out of his mouth.

"So you give in?"the man weakly asked.

"I'm not."Mikey said, pointing the gun towards him. Mikey shot him before the man could and died.

Then, he pointed the gun towards him.

"I've always been a burden in my family. I tried my best. But if this is what they want, I'm okay."Mikey said. Then, he shot himself, fell off the roof and collapsed in the alley.

The three managed to get out and remove their bandannas. Blood appeared on their sight, signifying it was Mikey's.

"MIKEY!"They exclaimed, jumping down and rushing to their little brother's side.

Raph held his hand tight, letting the tears flow.

"Don't go, Mike. Don't go. Please...don't go..."he mumbled, refusing to wipe the tears, holding the hand tighter.

Mikey smiled, looking at their brothers' worried faces. Raph held his hand tighter, Don pinched his cheek and Leo hugged him. All of them cried, letting the tears mix with the blood.

_Don't worry guys. It's my turn to watch you now. _Mikey thought, closing his eyes and letting himself sleep in eternal peace.

* * *

My name is Michelangelo

And that is the story

How do you think

My family will cope with this?

* * *

_Raphael_

I can't believe it

I can't believe it

I can't believe it

I just can't

Here beside me

In this alley

Is my baby brother

Dying because of me

I shouldn't have yelled at him

For that stupid prank

If I didn't yell at him

We would have laughed

I just can't believe

What all happened

He shot himself

And fell off the roof

I heard him mumbling

About how he was a burden

This made my heart

Shatter into half

He was never a burden

He never really was

It was just our paranoia

That led us into this

He gently closed his eyes

Smiling at us

"Everything will be alright.

Just believe."

This made me cry even more

As he closed his eyes

I begged him to stay

But he wouldn't even dare

Farewell, little brother

But please remember this

You were never a burden

Nor a mistake

You were the heart

The heart of this family

Without you being here

Life would just be grey

I knew I was

Your favorite brother

We were as one

When we were young

But we slowly drifted apart

And our bond finally broke

I'm sorry, baby brother

I failed you

You guys were right

I need to control my anger

Master Splinter said once

Something I didn't believe

"Don't let anger affect you, Raphael

Or it might lead you into tragedy."

But now I believed

For it was true

You were finally dead

And it was all my fault

What have I done?

Just what have I done?

What have I done?

Just what have I done?

See you little brother

I know you're waiting for us

So when we reunite

We would just have fun

* * *

_Leo_

I'm sorry Mikey

For what happened today

Today is that day

When you gave up to stay

You're now dead

In front of us

Seeing you like this

Broke my heart

We were really frightened

When you picked up a gun

You shot yourself

And fell off the roof

I didn't know at first

Why you did this

But now I realized

Why you did it

It was that prank

The one that driven you into tears

We yelled at you

For being a burden

But when the clock

Told you it was midnight

You went topside

To look for us

You sacrificed our lives

And died in vain

But here we are

Begging you to stay

You closed your eyes

And fell asleep

But you never even dare

To open them again

You were never a burden

You never were

You were the heart

The glue and the nails

With you absent

And with them gone

We would just all

Fall apart

I'm supposed to be the eldest

But I put leader first

But next time I should have

Put brother first

I'm the one to blame

I am the one to blame

I failed you

But just know this first

Little brother, I love you

You know that, right

One day we will

Unite again

* * *

_Don_

I'm sorry Mikey

For yelling at you

Now I'm guilty

For what I did

You were my only little brother

You really were

With you now dead

I'm officialy the youngest

I don't want to be the youngest

I don't want to be the one

Calling you big brother

Holds a special place in my heart

But with you fading away

It just won't work

Life in the lair

Would never be the same

It would just be a shade of gray

The rain pouring here forever

But there is something

I want to regret

I regret yelling at you

I regret joining them

Please forgive me, Mikey

For it was all my fault

But know this little brother

Please heed what I need to say

So one day

This will pass on

Leo's the soul

Raph's the body

I'm the mind

And you are the heart

But with one piece gone

We would never connect

We would slowly

Fall apart

I hope one day

We would see each other again

So all we could do

Is just have fun

* * *

_Splinter_

It was nearly one

And they are still not here

My sons, where are you?

Where are you?

During my meditation

I noticed a depressing feeling

One that will

Break my heart

I heard my sons

Coming back

With one body

Bleeding and dead

Oh Michelangelo

What have you done with yourself?

This made me

Drive into tears

Leonardo

Explained the story

While listening

My heart shattered

How could you do this, my son?

Just how could you?

How would you commit

Harm on your body?

Oh my son

You do have a place

No one in this family

Is left out alone

You were the sun

The sun of our family

Without you here

We would fall apart

Now I felt

Tears in my eyes

Just losing one son

Broke everything in me.

* * *

**These are already my guide for the _Dear You _songs. Just stay tune for them. It's hard writing songs alone. Meh...**

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
